The Last Splixson
The Last Splixson is the sixth and final episode of the second season of 40: The Last Splixson and the 21st episode of the overall series. Plot The episode starts in the room in which Fred was ruthlessly executed. A crack opens up in the ground and the Arms of Death surface and reach out of the floor, gently laying Fred down. The ground in which he climbed from Death's Realm is put back together by a supernatural force. As he sat up, pain spiked through his head and caused his face to distort. Deck teleports next to Fred, engulfed in purple light. Deck: The Warriors of Apollo already rescued your friend. However, a few seconds later, Fred's mouth formed a cynical smile that overwrote his previous expression. Fred: Will you recover my Novatrix for me? Deck opened his mouth with an expression of displeasure. Deck: That's a difficult task, even for me. I would need a strong energy signal to lock on to. Fred: Oh, come on... He let out a sigh, leaning his back onto the wall at his side. he half-abandonned the wish of regaining his cherished Novatrix seized from him before he was killed by Azeroth. Deck: But, there is another way. It's called the power of imaging. Fred lent his ears to Deck's explanation that continued still. Deck: It's a principle that allows an individual to alter the state of the world through imagination and will. Should be a piece of cake since you've got a resident deity inside you. Deck: Try visualizing your Novatrix. Fred was trying to visualize the form of the Novatrix currently not in his possession. Fred: Is this really possible? Visualizing the Novatrix without actually having it around... Deck: It's better without it around. If it was actually before your eyes, your mental image would freeze up right there. If you can see it in your mind's eye, that should suffice. Fred continued visualizing the form of the Novatrix even as reminiscence and anxiety, rather than emptiness, filled up his mind. The shape of each part of the illusional Novatrix trembled fuzzily at first, but stabilized accordingly as his thoughts faded away. Soon, it possessed toughness, weight, even warmth, and began releasing a dense aura on his wrist. The Novatrix stretched out and materialized without a sound. Before he knew it, only the Novatrix and him remained in this lightless, infinite space. Fred watched, befuddled, as the Novatrix began to beep and spin. It flashed all different colors he had never seen it reveal before, making small beeps all the while. It suddenly popped up on its own, and flipped through every alien in Fred's arsenal, as if playing them in a slideshow. Picking up speed, he noticed that it had begun to go beyond the aliens he was so familiar with, as new forms that he had never been explored sped before his eyes, gone before he could even comprehend them. Soon, it was switching so fast that the silhouettes were nothing but tiny black blurs. In just a single blink, the surrounding scenery returned to the prison cell of the Osmosian ship where he was. At that moment, Deck had already disappeared without a trace. Fred: There has to be a way out of here. Though he did say that, he was presently in a state unbearably close to being completely and utterly cornered. Fred transforms into Boulder. Along with the loud noise that rang out, the bars were blown off from their frames above and below them, vehemently striking the grid of the opposite cell before they fell onto the floor. With the dense cloud of dust that swelled up, Boulder tumbles out into the passage. Fred switches to Opticus. Opticus examines the end of the passage with his body tensed, but even after several seconds passed, there was no sign of anyone. Opticus reverted back to normal. Fred silenced his footsteps and began running. He could soon see a faint light in his path, and when it turned into a rectangular door, he found no further need for caution and rushed forth. The moment he passed through the door, a familiar, weak, prickling pain ran through him. There were two Osmosians. They were unmistakably the Azeroth and Inbenton. Azeroth: What are you doing here?! I killed you! Fred: Heh... Inbenton: Well, get on with your little transformation then. Fred transforms into Clobberilla. Azeroth: Ha. The only thing I'm going to consider is how much pain I make you endure...before I end your pathetic little life. Come on, lets go, ugly! (The battle between Azeroth and Fred begins) Clobberilla: (after unleashing a barrage of energy balls against Azeroth) Yaah! The dust settles, revealing Azeroth unphased. Azeroth: Ha ha ha. Hi! (effeminate way) Clobberilla: Grr... Clobberilla: I'm just warming up. (while holding Azeroth in a bear hug and piledriving him into the ground) Azeroth: Well, I've got to hand it to you. You're the first one who's ever hurt me besides my loving parents that is. Hm, it's been so long that I felt pain. It's such a strange sensation. Clobberilla: Shut up! Inbenton: I've never met a sentimental Splixson before. It'll be your downfall. Clobberilla: Well, if having feelings is a weakness, why am I the only Splixson left? Inbenton: But you're not, are you? Clobberilla hurls an energy ball towards Azeroth. Azeroth is hit point-blank by the attack and is rocketed into space, leaving a massive hole in the spaceship. Clobberilla: What do you know? Freeing himself from the crest of the attack, an outraged Azeroth decides to transform into a monstrous amalgamation of aliens. Azeroth: With the sake of your feeble mind, lets's keep the name simple. We'll call this Elemental Titan. When Inbenton, who had been watching the battle from the back of the room finally spoke with words that bordered on expressing his boredom. Inbenton: Honestly, you certainly stay a fool no matter how many years pass, don’t you, Azeroth? Remind me to look into getting you dewormed again. Clobberilla switches Tomahawk and launches himself out into space. He clones himself and sends them exploding into Azeroth. Azeroth takes the full force of the attack. Azeroth charges at Tomahawk and knees him in the stomach. He blasts him with a single purple energy wave that, upon hitting him, caused a second larger wave of purple energy to erupt from Tomahawk inflicting a huge amount of damage. Tomahawk reverts to Fred. Stifling his unease with a deep breath, Fred returned his sight towards Inbenton. After lifting himself and taking another deep breath, he called out with a prayer for his voice to not tremble. Fred: Tell me! A silence of a few seconds, which felt like several times that, lapsed and Inbenton replied. Inbenton: Oh, you would like that. Fred: ...Yes. He replied in a monotonous murmur. Fred gripped the Novatrix tightly then transformed into Airstrike. Airstrike's mouth, which was supposed to be completely numb, let out a terrifying roar; at the same time, a gray tornado spun high in the air from the his right hand. The gray tornado became pure destructive power that destroyed everything it touched. With no time to evade, Azeroth was surrounded by the tornado; with a dry noise, it was reduced to a cloud of dust and dispersed. He threw up his hands to cover his deteriorated face. But, his hands were quickly broken into countless pieces of flesh and blown around — then, his entire body became a thick mist of blood, swirling around in the air. The upper half of the tornado slowly changed shape. What appeared was the translucent upper body of a colossal man, made out of mist. Although it was huge, that was undoubtedly the shadow of Apophis. Inbenton couldn't help but watch the erected tornado giant with an expression that looked like surprise. The tornado giant opened its mouth and let out an earth-shaking roar. Under the intense pressure, most of the viewports decorating the Throne Room shattered in all directions. The giant slowly clenched its frozen right fist and brought it down crashing towards Inbenton. Inbenton instantly realized that evading wouldn't have any effect. He quietly waited for the grey fist that came crashing towards him. When he was pierced by the overly intense light of a soul, Inbenton was more joyful than frightened. A dull noise resounded. Blown away from the side, Inbenton crashed into the wall. A horrifying amount of fresh blood dyed the floor before the Osmosian slid off and crumbled onto the floor. Unable to make even a single sound, Inbenton stared on as a puddle of blood spread out from beneath him. Apophis (Tornado): Now that we have the vermin out of the way. You're next Osiris. The scene switches to The Warriors of Apollo, Willie, Metarid, Marcus, Necropolix, and Jenevile on planet Supmylo. Marcus: They say it isn't over till the fat lady sings. Metarid: Well, I think she just hummed a few tunes. An instant later KA-BOOM! A loud explosion seemed to cause even the atmosphere to tremble, and Airstrike landed like a meteor without slowing down. They all stood frozen in place. As the dust gradually thinned out, Fred slowly stood up, leaned back, took a deep breath, and yelled: Fred: I have a new destination. It's taken me a long time, but at last I know where I'm going. Willie: You're alive! Fred: 'Course I am. Fred: Listen, I'm going to face Mick. I want everyone to stay here where its safe. Apollo: Fred is to do battle with Mick, never resting as long as history is lasting, until either or both are laid to waste. Willie: We're not going to leave you in danger! Fred: Then you will never travel with me again. Willie: You're an idiot. Fred: I know. The scene switches to Hathor. Mick is standing alone in the fields. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Fred approaches. Mick: You certainly took your time before coming to visit. Fred: I had a cold. Mick: The weather. Very peculiar, don't you think? Fred: Yeah, looks like the winds are changing. Mick: Are we really doing the small talk thing? Fred: I don't care. It's because of you that I'm in this state. Now, get off my planet. Mick: You have nothing, Fred. Nothing! And finally— Mick resolutely straightened up his body and gazed at Fred who continued standing further in the field in silence. His profile gave no hints of any intense emotions he might be holding in this confrontation against his ultimate enemy after 60 years. A rainbow of ecstatic elation swirled in Mick’s eyes as he looked down upon his other self. With a light wave of Fred's hand, he transforms into ConDuckt. Looking forward, Mick began walking with firm steps without showing the slightest sign of fear towards ConDuckt. Immediately after, an immense flash of lightning emitted from the ConDuckt's hands, dyeing the entire field white, and pierced through Mick’s small frame. In the middle of ConDuckt's sight that blurred as it underwent halation, a small silhouette bent backwards harshly as though it got flicked away. The energy from the gigantic lightning attack scorched even the air as it dispersed and ConDuckt fought against the pressure, desperately keeping his eyes open even as he stepped back. His face looked up at his enemy with bitter resolve. Gagaaan!! The world shook once more with that blaring roar. A lightning attack greater than before broke out from ConDuckt and mercilessly stabbed into Mick's body. Mick lifts up his hand and stops it, reversing it back onto ConDuckt. Mick: You cannot hurt me. I am immortal. Mick’s voice rattled the scorched air as though he had somehow restrained his overflowing, wild joy. Mick: You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies. Mick fires a bolt of energy. He drew an arc and struck ConDuckt from above like a whip and he was thrown down upon the floor with tremendous force. The silhouette that bounced up high crashed down once more with a dry noise and laid sideways, powerless. ConDuckt reverts. Fred pushed the end of his arms against the ground and tried to lift his body slightly. As though ridiculing his desperate attempt to muster his strength, a new flash of energy swiped in from the side. Fred was helplessly blown away and tumbled across the ground for several meters. In the air a distance away, Mick apparently failed to suppress his laughter any longer. The boundary between the iris and white of his eyes faded as a dazzling prism radiance swirled within them. Mick: Ahahaha! Hahahahahaha!! Shot out countless blasts of energy in rapid succession, stubbornly stabbing in the already unmoving Splixson. Each time his small frame bounced like a ball, everything burnt away: his skin, every bit of his existence. Mick: Hahahahaha!! Ahahahahahahaha!! The burst of laughter from Mick barely entered Fred's ears; his body twisted in demonic joy. Mick: Your eyes can still stay so defiant? Very good, entertain me more, boy. Fred screamed out from deep in his abdomen, forcibly wringing out his wilting power. The Novatrix gleamed a ferocious crimson red. Was that the color of blood—or a naked intent to murder? The brilliance on the Novatrix did not fade. The faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Fred pushes the faceplate down, transforming into Dreamwalker, a light blue alien with a huge head, little antennae, black eyes and a thin mouth that resembles a Pac-Man ghost. Dreamwalker attempts to enter Mick's mind, but is quickly ejected to the ground. Mick: I walked away from the Genocide. I marked the passing of the Splixsons. I watched as their time ran out, moment by moment until nothing remained...just me. I've seen things you wouldn't believe, I've lost things you will never understand. I know things, secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken. Your mind games won't work on me. Mick: And now... I'll reciprocate... I'll start out gently. Dreamwalker switches AmpliFire. AmpliFire: You know, I never understood how people can delight in hurting others. That's what will be your undoing, Mick. You see, when you take a life, you live in fear because deep down you know that some day your life will be taken as well. We all have to reap what we sow, Mick. There's no way of avoiding that. Willie: *Hits Mick with a rock to distract him* I would listen to him if I were you. Willie is seen standing a small distance away from the two. AmpliFire sends a tremendous fire blast at Mick. A clash. Brief silence. The following explosion shook the entirety of the field. Rampaging heat and light filled the wide field alongside shock waves, with most of the tall grass spread across the ground burnt to nothing. Mick shielded his face with his left arm. But AmpliFire only had his breath taken away by the heat wave, thanks to his heat immunity. The swirl of flames vanished from the field in seconds like it had been all a lie— AmpliFire reverted and fell to the ground. Mick lifted his hand with the final and likely strongest energy blast coursing through him, as Fred looked on, paralyzed. The final attack, emitted as thousands of streaks of energy, shot at Fred’s body, lying on the floor. Willie jumped in the way of the attack. Willie drifted high into the air and fell at Fred's feet. Black soot scattered from all over his body and dissolved in the air. A terrifying amount of sludge gushed out from both severed parts of his body, immediately soaking Fred’s bare feet. Fred: Ah…… ah…… The squeaky voice wrung out from Fred's throat seemed to come from far away. The world lost nearly all color; smell and sound, too, were watered down until almost entirely stifled. The widening purple sludge alone appeared shudderingly vivid at the heart of this anesthetized world. The Novatrix glistened as Willie lay in the middle of the purple sea. Fred thrust into the puddle of Sludge, producing a gentle ripple with a tap. The faint heat could not fill up the desolation spreading within himself. Everything seemed hollow: his consciousness, his flesh, even his soul. Let it end here. That thought floated up from the depths of nothingness like a bubble and popped. They, no, he had lost in every way imaginable. Fred *thinks*: Now I just need to fade-out from this world, to vanish. I want to see no more. I want to hear no more. He desired solely for his own swift annihilation. In an instant. A silhouette forced itself into my vision. It was Blank. This wasn’t the first time I've seen this. How many times am I going to—— ——repeat this mistake?!! That thought sped like a flash and time ceased its motions for an instant. The image of loss did not disappear. Flashing out faster than ever before, Fred's right hand firmly grasped the Novatrix. Enveloped by the column of violet light, Fred’s body lost its solidity and quietly turned transparent. Yet another intense flash of light. Fred’s body unraveled into countless ribbons of light as Mick involuntarily squinted. Those gathered once more as they swirled about and mingled. What hovered there was no longer a Splixson body, but a angelic humanoid with an inner glow and a pair of silver feathery wings: his facial features are bland and serene and his proportions human-normal. A halo hovers above his head. And time moved once more. Halo scraped together what could barely pass as a smile and said: Halo: Leave the rest to me. Mick's sigh trickled out icily. The specular eyes aimed at Halo froze over as if a layer of frost had descended upon them. Mick: Why do you struggle so unseemly against idleness? The result of this battle was clear from the start. What meaning is there in the process to a predetermined end? Standing a short distance away, Mick knitted his brows slightly before showing a cruel smile close to what he had on when he stole Willie’s life. Mick: Very well. If you wish to suffer to the bitter end, I will grant you an extremely, extremely drawn out and merciless fate. One that will make you fervently plead for a rapid end to your life. Halo: That’s not enough… I can’t redeem my foolishness with just that. Gasshaaan!! A multitude of shattering noises clamored out from all around the planet, as if the entire planet was beginning to contract. However, that was wrong. What broke was beyond the planet—the murky, snaking sea of clouds, the star-filled skies, the full moon shining clearly with bluish-white light: the whole of the night skies. Halo looked on, dumbfounded, as the skies became countless thin fragments, whirled about, and dispersed, falling and breaking into ever small pieces as they crashed into other another. What appeared after the fragments that displayed the starry skies crumbled was a scene that could only be expressed as «nothingness». The black and violet space that conveyed no depth made up a marbling pattern that wriggled viscously. An utterly blank world that would suck in anyone’s mind if stared upon for too long. Mick: Hathor is now in a dimensional rift split apart from the rest of the universe. In other words, this was how it went. What Mick broke was not the world beyond the Hathor, but the actual connections between the universe and Hathor. At the very least, that was a definite truth. It was then. "No matter, how times it takes, you can… still stand…” Disconnected, and on the verge of vanishing. Yet distinct enough to identify its owner without doubt. Halo could think of nothing as his sight shifted once more. Those nostalgic purple eyes that almost drew out his tears looked at Halo from beyond those barely raised eyelids. “Wil...lie.” Turning towards Fred as he hoarsely called out his name, his partner showed a mild smile. Fred surely felt the resonance of their souls, crossing the worlds from Willie’s soul to his. Brief words travelled from his lips that put on another smile; no, they travelled from his consciousness to Fred's. Willie: Now, stand, Fred. My closest friend... My... hero...... A deep breath was drawn into Fred's trembling chest. The pain from the wounds pierced into Fred's whole body vanished. The cold emptiness deep in his chest evaporated within a flaring heat. He stared firmly at Willie's profile, his eyelids shut again, and whispered. Halo: Yeah… I will. I’ll get back up no matter how many times it takes, for you. Large teardrops welled up from Halo’s eyes after his murmurs and gently flowed away in silence. Willie: …Fred. I had always… envied you. You, stronger than anyone else… loved by everyone… His body held nearly no regard for his orders. His legs trembled in small jerks and his arms weighed down like lead. But still, he staggered a step forward, two. Mick slowly turned his averted face back towards them, white flames of anger in his eyes as they focused on Halo. He was painfully conscious of his hand tearing into Mick’s smooth skin, breaking his sternum, and blowing his heart within away—of taking a person’s life, in other words. An act he had always dreaded deep in his heart. Mick’s two eyes opened up to their limits and a silent scream escaped his lips. Slender lines of light poured out from all over Mick's body, spreading out in a radial pattern. And an explosion of pure energy swallowed all as it swelled out. Beyond the beads of light, the remains of the explosion, slowly drifting through the air— The Splixson who should have been blown away without a trace stood on his two unsteady feet. Halo throws his halo made out of concentrated light energy. It drew an arc and sliced both of Mick's arms. Having lost both arms, Mick’s eyes flared up with iridescent flames. He could hardly be termed mortal by this point. His two arms were gone, a huge hole had opened up in the core of his chest, and cracks, like ceramics on the verge of breaking, spread out all over his body. What flowed out from those countless wounds was not blood. What resembled sparks of silver and violet fizzled as they gushed out hard and scattered throughout the air. The Splixson’s shoulders shook jerkily like a broken doll as he let out a brief laugh despite the circumstances. Mick: Unexpected… what an, unexpected, outcome… Halo couldn’t help but imagine a nightmare where Mick healed his injuries in an instant and wrung out a thin breath stuck in his throat. With one foot in the grave, Mick slowly turned his near-destroyed body. Sparks spilled from his various wounds while he started taking awkward steps like a toy with its battery cut. Mick: With things, as they are, I have… no choice. It would be, quite a bit earlier, than I had planned… but I suppose I'll do this, a step quicker. An opaque darkness fills Mick's eyes. Mick: I will not die. I am eternal. Halo: Planets come and go. Stars perish. Matter disperses, forms into other patterns. Nothing is eternal. Mick: I am connected to the life force of every Splixson on this planet. It is what has kept me alive. As their hearts beat, so does mine. Halo: ...How... Mick: Osiris is the God of death as well as rebirth. Or have you forgotten? Mick: Imagine, to hold in your hand the heartbeat of every Splixson. Kill me and any hope of reviving our people dies along with me. Genocide in a moment. So many backs with a single knife. Halo: The Splixsons are dead. Mick: I'll be the judge of that. Halo: It's not over yet. Not yeeeeeett!! The Novatrix symbol on his chest emitted a new violet flash with his scream. Immediately, energy flowed into the deepest, furthest parts of his body. An unfathomable intimidating presence—what felt like divinity, so to speak—enveloped Halo's pale, almost transparent, skin. A manifestation of overwhelming might that seemed as though it could tear almost anything into fine pieces with a single wave of a finger. His body let out a dazzling light and its shape began to change at a noticeable rate. He transforms into Powerdrain. Complex patterns resembling electric circuits were drawn upon his forehead in lines of violet light. They extended from his cheeks to his neck, then reached his shoulders, his arms, and his fingertips. An aura of bluish-black darkness rose from his body, swirling about repeatedly. An ear-piercing boom roared out at nearly the same time, let loose a gigantic torrent of energy. Undoubtedly, the spirit of Apophis had manifested itself through Powerdrain. Stretched long, Powerdrain had wrapped around Mick like a snake. Blazing violet light engulfed the pair. Apophis, through Powerdrain, had begun draining Mick's godly power. Suddenly-- Deck appears near the pair. Deck: Fred, you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've got two godly powers running through your head! You're gonna burn! The silver sparks spurting from the Mick’s body interweaved with Powerdrain’s light and illuminated their surroundings with glaring light. The raging inferno rapidly subsided. It was let loose as a flash of silver. Rather than an explosion, it seemed more like all had been reduced to light, filling the space. Nothing roared out or shook; a thought simply spread out: the soul of Osiris had been extinguished. The silver light’s luminance quietly stayed on for so long, it seemed as though the world might never ever be the same again. Deck: Fred, you've done it, now stop! Powerdrain stares straight ahead. Deck: Just let go. Powerdrain: How can I let go of this? I bring life. We see Willie start breathing and open his eyes. Deck: But this is wrong! You can't control life and death. Powerdrain: But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night...but why do they hurt? Deck: The power's gonna kill you! When Powerdrain spoke, his voice was simultaneously encompassed with Apophis'. Powerdrain Apophis: I call thee! Spirits of the massacred Splixsons! Thee who were the breath of a panting world! By the universal elements I command and am part of, I grant thy the gift of rebirth and youth! Pillars of white light silently soar up from Powerdrain, stabbing through the empty void surorunding Hathor. There was no impact, no sensation whatsoever. The energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps. The energy melds into five shapes, floating down onto a huge pillar of light. Their creation promotes a calm breeze, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. They slowly become defined figures as they are gracefully lowered to the ground. Powerdrain reverted bringing about an explosive gale He withstood the numbness in his entire body as his feet momentarily stayed glued to the ground before he fell on the ground. Willie's calls, which were almost like screams, forced Fred awake. As he sat up, pain spiked through his head and caused hia face to distort. Fred: Oww.... He looked around and saw that they were still on the Hathor. Blue light fragments were still floating around the scorched battlefield. Fred: How long was I out? Willie: Just a couple of seconds. Deck: It's a miracle you didn't end up a twisted mass of Splixson smeared across time and space. Fred's line of sight, which suddenly returned to looking straight ahead, met the faces of the Splixsons whose pupils were watching him from behind the tree trunk. Fred swallowed his breath. Being startled, he retreated half a step before falling to the ground. Fortunately, it seemed the five Splixsons didn’t show hostility nor caution, just tilting their head in wonder. They looked to be younger than Fred—— he looked at them, aged around nine, or ten. He looked at their eyes on their thin and tender features. The moment saw their faces, his head...... the insides of his soul felt a throbbing pain. However, that feeling vanished as soon as he tried to catch it. He patiently tried to forget it, as for now, he opened my mouth to declare that he had no hostility against them. ——But, what should he say? And before that, what language should he use? He had no idea at all. Fred opened and closed his mouth repeatedly like an idiot. With misty black eyes, the Splixson peered directly into Fred’s eyes, right before him. Blinking several times, he opened his almost colorless lips just the tiniest bit. Splixson: Aa...uu... The Splixson’s voice rang out, like the delicate vibrations of silverware, a fleetingly beautiful sound. With his lips faltering, he spoke with disjointed sounds. But his shaky words, were as if they came from an infant who had just gained awareness. Splixson: I don’t... know... I don’t... know, anything... He moved his eyes downward and sank into silence. Keeping quiet for a moment, he shook his head back and forth. Looking at the arms outstretched towards him, Fred felt a violent jolting pain within his chest. Earnestly holding back the tears threatening to overflow, he somehow managed to preserve his smile. He carried the Splixson's small frame, and as he firmly hugged him, he felt a single tear, filled with a mess of different emotions, spill out and trickle down his cheek. Deck: Let's get out of here. Light filled their vision. Everything was being covered by a pure white veil and disappeared after becoming tiny particles of light. They appear in a veil of light on Planet Supmylo with the Warriors of Apollo and friends. Marcus: You're alive! Fred: It takes more than that to get rid of me. As he spoke, Marcus casually turned his vision towards the left, at the five Splixsons hiding behind Fred. And he opened his eyes wide in amazement. Their petite heads were peeping out from behind Fred. The instant the eyes met with Marcus', the five heads tucked in like a flash. But as he gazed on, speechlessly, the heads appeared once again, their still-innocent pairs of eyes blinking steadily. Realizing something had happened, Fred traced Marcus’s sight. With his mouth agape, Marcus hesitantly asked. Marcus: Ki… kids…? With that, their heads met each other, nodded in sync, and nervously revealed their entire figures. Deck: What you did has brought back the Splixsons, and that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great hero. Metarid: Now that things have been taken care of, we could all just lay low for a while. Fred: Yes, I think the new Splixsons will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be part of my people. That's a big responsibility. Deck: Yes, but I'm positive you won't stay away from the battlefield for long. Characters *Fred *Deck *Willie *Metarid *Marcus *The Warriors of Apollo *Apollo *New Splixsons *Apophis Villains *Inbenton *Azeroth *Mick *Osiris Aliens Used * Boulder *Opticus *Clobberilla *Tomahawk *Airstrike (Enhanced by Apophis) *ConDuckt *Dreamwalker (first appearance) *AmpliFire *Halo (first appearance) *Powerdrain (Enhanced by Apophis) Trivia *This episode also sees the return of the Splixsons, after last appearing in "Apocalypse", while also briefly featuring the the Warriors of Apollo. *This is the first episode to actually feature Mick. *First appearance of Powerdrain since "Invasion of Galvan". *During the scene in which Willie was sliced in half, Fred is seen crying about Willie's death. This is the third time Fred is seen crying in the series, the others being in "Apocalypse", when Fred couldn't prevent the Genocide, and "Land of Phantoms", when Blank shields Fred, sacrificing his life in the process. *Deck teaches Fred the never-seen-before power of imaging Category:Episodes Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Episodes in 40: The Last Splixson